Tú eres mi todo Holage and Flevanz
by SimplyleeZ
Summary: Uh...Confessions of the crew idk anymore yep holage/rollow and Flevanz (includes: RageGamingVideos, GenerationHollow, CapitanFluke and Evanz111) cool, we good? enjoy!


Hello, feels like such a long time since I wrote something but it was a quick quicky fanficky I did do the two parings in one because why not! Any way enjoy as always.

"Put 2 and 2 together, dummy! I LIKE YOU!" was all the two males could hear from the opposite side of the door, they looked at each other shocked at what they just heard; one of their best friends had just confessed their love to their other friend, what? Sure they knew the taller of their two friends had a crush on the other but no one thought he would actually say it AND come out of the closet at the same time! The two still crouched outside the door listening for a response for anything but nothing so far. "Did you know that no matter what you do, you drive me crazy? Insane in fact! I just- the way you speak, your humour, personality, just everything…I get annoyed and aggravated even but I never actually was" he sighed loudly "I just didn't want you, or anyone else for that matter to know how I really felt" he finished, voice barely audible through the door.

Meanwhile inside the room the smaller of the two had a hand in his short hair and one had over his mouth, the other had tears in his eyes and hands nervously shaking by his sides. The elder's (I THINK IDK RLLY!) light brown hair was flatten down on his head, he honestly looked a wreck; you could tell this whole thing was tearing him apart from the inside out. He was no longer himself…no longer the strong, 'famous' man they call Hollow. "I can't take it anymore! Please just say something anything, even if it's rejection I don't care just please" Hollow choked out, tears finally leaking from his eyes as he brought his hands to cover his face.

The two outside still shocked "why isn't Rage replying?" the blond whispered to the other to which the other simply shrugged and repressed his ear, and hand, to the door. "I-I don't know w-what to say" the man called Rage spoke through his teeth barely even moving his lips but took his hand away from his mouth. "I'm sorry" Hollow mumbled from beneath his hands, Rage walked closer to the other; he held his hand half way out before sharply retracting it, as if he was scared, before slowly reaching all the way out to grab one of Hollows wrists and pulling it away from his face. Rage gave a weak smile of reassurance before taking Hollows other hand away from his face and held it tightly "you don't need to be sorry, if anything I should be sorry" he spoke slightly louder.

Behind the door both the blond, Fluke, and the brunet, Evanz, looked once again at each other with a somewhat confused yet relieved expression. As they heard no more talking from inside the room they were concerned again and begun to listen. However, inside the room was quite the opposite feeling; Rage finally made his move, his lips pressed firmly against his best friends one hand on Hollow's shoulder the other holding his hand while Hollow placed one slowly on Rage's waist.

"I hope they're okay" Evanz spoke as he placed his hand upon the door and accidentally placing it atop of Fluke's. Evanz was quick to blush and pull his hand away swiftly but not quick enough as Fluke grabbed his hand. "Sorry" Evanz whispered, using his hair to cover his face along with staring at the floor. "You know" Fluke started with a cocky smile on his face "I have something to confess too" he leaned closer to Evanz's ear which caused his blush to deepen "I love you Evanz" he whispered, slowly dragging out his name, this caused Evanz to shiver and breathe heavily. "W-what you a-actually love me, I d-don't know, I mean it's just, well I think that, uh I think I love you too" with a smile on his face Evans stuttered a reply as Fluke's smirk turned into more of a loving affectionate smile. Fluke leaned closer to Evanz, he put on hand on the floor the other on Evanz's face while Evanz's also put on hand on the floor but one on Fluke's chest, as they locked lips; the whole place was now quiet. They slowly pulled apart but not too far that their faces didn't touch, "I'm lucky that I'm in love with my best friend" Evanz whispered against Fluke's lips, they smirked and giggled like school girls as they leaned in once more. They pressed their bodies closer together and began to kiss more vigorously, Fluke took his hand off the ground to place it on Evanz's waist and pull them even closer together if possible. As soon as Fluke took his hand from the ground their balance became unstable and they both hit the floor with a thud but that didn't stop them from making out.

Rage and Hollow pulled apart at the sound of a thud outside, both looked at each other confused and slightly worried. Hollow grasped Rage's hand, gave him a quick smile and dragged him to the door. Hollow pulled the door open and they both gasped at what they saw, both of their best friends all over each other quite literally. Hollow snickered but the two still didn't seem to notice, however, Rage coughed loudly which seemed to do the trick; they froze and slowly pulled apart from each other, with extremely deep blushes, and sat crossed legged next to each other looking down at the floor. Fluke glanced upwards and saw Rage's and Hollow's hands together with fingers intertwined, Fluke giggled and returned his gaze to the floor. Rage and Hollow followed his gaze and a light pink blush covered their cheeks and they pulled their hands apart. They were all awkwardly speechless by the circumstances until Fluke spoke up "I thought you guys would get together" he raised his head to look at the two who simply smiled at him "right back at yah" Rage replied as he nodded towards Evanz who rested his head on his hands but shifted his attention to the two in the doorway. They all laughed it off and headed to the living room.

The rest of the evening went by with the four of them playing video games, watching movies, stuffing their faces full of take away food and spending a great time with their lovers and best friends. I mean who could ask for more?!

'You are my everything'


End file.
